TOW the continuation of the faked party
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Just what the title says... it's c/m romance, joshua/rachel, ross/emily... whatever. It's short and a I guess a little weird so please read and tell me what YOU thought of it!


TITLE: TOW the continuation of the faked party

AUTHOR: Anika  sleeplessdreamer42@hotmail.com

CATEGORY: C/M romance

SPOILERS: TOW the fake party, and for TOW at the beach

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me.

NOTES: This has probably been done but I needed to write something and since I am re-watching most of my video tapes (about 150 one; I am proud of  them!) like ER and Friends this has come to my mind. I hope it's a little good anyway. So enjoy! Oh, and please review afterwards!

After Phoebe's baby had kicked for the first time and after everybody saying their 'oohs' and 'ahhhs', they sat down on the ground again. Just like Rachel had ordered, everybody took the place they had had before. Still, she and Joshua didn't kiss. Angry, she spun the bottle. Of course, it had to be Chandler. He smiled like an idiot. Oh, why did she have to kiss Chandler! Rachel did it fast. To her surprise it hadn't been that bad. 

"My turn, huh?" Chandler spun the bottle. It pointed at Monica. They leaned in and kissed. It was only short but both seemed to have enjoyed it; they smiled. Monica's turn. Uh, Chandler again. Just like Emily and Joey… weird. Ross, once again, wasn't too thrilled. Monica and Chandler didn't mind though. Their kiss lasted a little longer this time. 

1 hour later…

Rachel was despaired. After one hour of playing she hadn't gotten to kiss Joshua once! But she had kissed everybody else, including Gunther. Bäh… she wanted to kiss Joshua. She had even kissed Ross. Emily had looked so jealous! And of course, she had kissed Joshua! Everybody had kissed Joshua; Emily, Monica and Phoebe. But not Rachel… she had to do something…

"I am tired of this game." Joey stared at her.

"I don't wanna stop playing!" he complained in a whiny voice.

"Me neither." Chandler admitted rather shyly. He hoped to kiss Monica again.

"Emily and I wanted to leave anyway, right?" he gave her an intense glare telling her she did want to leave. She nodded. Rachel looked at Joshua. She didn't want him to leave. She just wanted to kiss him.

"Oh, then I better leave as well." It sounded like a question. 

"Oh, we could talk a little more." Rachel said. Don't leave, don't leave… she repeated in her head. Joshua seemed to think about it. Eventually, he smiled.

"All right." Everybody got up to say goodbye to Emily. Finally, she and Ross left. The group of 'spin the bottle' players sat down again; still five people. Rachel and Joshua went on the balcony with a bottle of wine. 

Monica started and the bottle fell on Chandler. They grinned; just what they had wanted. Monica had never imagined Chandler to be such a good kisser! She couldn't tear herself from his lips. They were so soft and warm… 

"Emh…" Phoebe said. They two kissers didn't stop though.

"Should we go on without them?" Joey asked. Gunther looked depressed. He watched Rachel and Joshua on the balcony. They were having fun and their faces were inching closer, too… he had to leave, it was too painful. 

"Ah, I don't want to play anymore. Bye!" he was out the door.

"Party poopers." Joey said disappointed.

"What do you say if I let you eat just a tiny little bit of meat?" Phoebe asked. Joey's eyes sparkled. 

"Really?" he asked excited. Phoebe nodded. They both went to the fridge and fixed themselves two excellent sandwiches.

Chandler and Monica were really getting into it. Monica felt herself lying down on the ground and Chandler partly on top of her. Were the really doing that? And in front of everybody else? Oooops… she broke the kiss.

"What were we thinking?" she asked whispering. Monica straightened her clothes a little. Her face was blushed. She looked around nervously. As if anyone cared for her and Chandler!

"Uh, I was thinking… well, I didn't think… but I'd like to go on." He said.

"We can't, Chandler!"

"What, why? Oh, you still think I am no boyfriend material." His voice was sad.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Monica asked.

"Of course! I want to be with you… at least, I'd like to give it a try." Monica smiled at him. He could be so cute! And he was a wonderful kisser. A good kisser usually has other qualities, too, she thought… ok, her positive/negative list was made; the positive things were definitely more. She inched closer to him and their lips met once again.

"I think we should transfer this into your bedroom." Chandler said in between kisses. Monica didn't answer neither did she take her mouth off of his but she led him into her bedroom. 

And everybody was happy; Ross and Emily were having their last night. Ok, a rather sad event… but Rachel finally kissed Joshua and it was even better than she had thought! Joey was doing what he could best: he was eating and Phoebe, well Phoebe had discovered the beautifulness of cows… after their life. Last but not least, Chandler and Monica… since NC-17 stuff is not good for the kiddies, we better not say what those two were doing. But they were definitely having fun.

                                   END

I am kinda sorry for this story… but I wanted to post it anyway. It shows how bored I was in my summer break 2003… and how heartbroken… isn't life wonderful!? Please leave a review!

Written by Anika


End file.
